Outcast
by ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername
Summary: The girl in the mirror pushed her dark auburn curl out of her dull, gray eyes. Her perfectly pale skin was freckle-less and absent of any blemish. The nose that sat upon her face was too small and her cheekbones were clearly defined. Some would consider all of these features together pretty, but the girl did not. She thought that these things were ugly.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girl in the mirror pushed her dark auburn curl out of her dull, gray eyes. Her perfectly pale skin was freckle-less and absent of any blemish. The nose that sat upon her face was too small and her cheekbones were clearly defined. Some would consider all of these features together pretty, but the girl did not. She thought that these things were ugly.

Those were the traits separated her from her family and helped make her the outcast she would always be. Reminded her of how she was the invisible child inside of her large family of ten. Helped everyone easily pick out that she was different from them and told them to stay away. Helped her see that see would never be in the same category as her family or anyone else. Told her that she was always meant to be the strange freak of the group.

She then straightened her already perfect red and gold tie after she pulled her long, curly hair into a ponytail, though it didn't help control the long bangs that always got in her face. Then she applied her make-up and brushed her teeth like every other morning. Routines didn't change for her at Hogwarts.

Then, all of the sudden, there was loud knocking on the door, signalling the girl that she had spent too long gazing at her reflection. So long that her other room mates had awoken for the first day of classes. She sighed.

That girl in the in the mirror was me, Rosetta Weasley. The outcast of the entire Weasley family and all of Hogwarts.


	2. Big Hopes From a Dark Shadow

Chapter One: Big Hopes From a Dark Shadow

_"You've gone gone gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is a ghost of you_

_Now we're torn torn torn apart_

_There is nothing we can do_

_Just let me go_

_We'll meet again soon"_

_-Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men_

I exit the bathroom to find my roommates all frantically running around to get ready for the first day back to classes.

"Finally, Weasley, you've been in there forever!" a girl from my dorm shrieked as she pushed past me roughly, knocking me back into a wall, which caused me to slide down to the floor.

No one else in the room even bothered to ask if I was okay or help me up. Sometimes I just hate people.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up off of the floor and headed over to the last bed in the very corner of the room next to a large window that overlooked the Black Lake. To any stranger that walked in the room, it would be bluntly obvious that this bed was separated from the others.

Then I grabbed my wand, which was laying on top of my nightstand next to the current book I was reading full of Muggle fairy tales. I've always felt that I was inside one of those stories, except without the happy ending. Though I can only hope that I actually do get a sort of happy ending like Cinderella or Rapunzel. One that I absolutely strive for.

I exited the dormitory as fast as I could, wanting to leave behind my heartless roommates. After I escaped the terrible presence of my fellow sixth years, I headed down to the common room, which was pretty full, however, it was mostly full of familiar red heads.

Fantastic.

So, being the awkward child that I was, I tried to walk out of the room without anyone noticing me.

"Rosie, darling, is that your lovely self I see attempting to exit the common room without saying hello to your favorite brother?" I heard Fred say a few feet behind me to my left.

Well, for being the invisible child in the family, they sure like to see me when I don't want to be seen.

I turned around slowly to stare at the set of twins with a look of slight anger and annoyance on my face, "Fred, if you would like to live another day, I would recommend that you never call me _Rosie_ again in you lifetime."_  
_

"Oh, come on. He was just kidding, little sister. You should try being less serious sometimes. And besides, Fred, _I_ am her favorite brother," George said to his other half.

"I think that you're mistaken, Forge."

"No, Gred, I think not."

I rolled my eyes at the two. They were currently fighting over which one of them I liked better, "Honestly, the way this is going I'm liking Percy better than the two of you."

With those words I turned to leave them with a smirk on my face, their shocked expressions on their own faces amusing me, and walked out of the common room with a push on the portrait that blocked the door from the rest of the school. Now off to the Great Hall.

I don't think that I will ever get along with my siblings since I was the odd one of the family.

Ginny and I practically despised each other. We were as different as too people could be. She was always happy and outgoing and I was the opposite. The baby of the family was also very shielded by my mother, which is the opposite, seeing as my dad is out pushing me toward the real world.

There was then Ron, the second youngest. I guess you could say that we were civil with each other. He stayed out of my way and I stayed out of his. It was a mutual agreement between we both appreciated that.

Born just before me was Fred and George. They were always the tricksters of the family and played jokes on me and my siblings throughout our entire life, though me more than the others. Personally, I think that it is because they always saw that I was never real happy and they wanted to cheer me up, like it was their job to make sure that I was happy and they wouldn't stop until I was. This was something that I both loved and resented.

Then you get to Percy, the genius of the family. He and I never really interacted because we were always just too busy with ourselves to do so. We got along okay though, I think, because we were sort of alike in a way. The two weirdo of the Weasley family you could say. Percy was the one that had big dreams of escaping the family, which was something that we shared.

The second oldest of us, Charlie, was one of my brothers that could actually get a smile on my face sometimes. He was always in Romania, and I never really got to see him, but when I did I was in a good mood. Maybe it was because he was the cool one in the family and was considered the fun brother, I don't know, but I always appreciated him.

Now you get to Bill, the oldest of us all. He was the one that all of us looked up to and for good reason. He always gave us advice when we needed it and said the right things when we were sad, but that was always more for me. He could see how unhappy I was and try his best to change my mood. Every time I saw he I couldn't help but smile. Bill could just understand me like no one else in our family could and he was by far my favorite brother.

My mother, Molly, always tried to bond with me, but we never did. I never opened up to her and I don't think that I will. She is always asking me if I am okay and attempts to talk to me, though over the years I think Mum realized that I wasn't like Ginny and didn't want to speak to her about my life. I know that she is always trying with me, but I'm just to stubborn to let her in when she bothers, well, anyone in actually. I don't think I can ever remember he yelling at me like she has my other siblings. She's too soft on me and thinks that I'm delicate or something.

And lastly, my Muggle loving father, Arthur. Even if he was the calmer of two parents, he was rather hard on me, which was ironically the opposite of both his personality and my mother. I think that he has known that I was different and always tries to push me farther than anyone else. Make me go farther since he knows that I can't do it on my own and sees that I want out of the small town and into something bigger than what everyone else expects, even myself. One of the only people that actually helps me out in life and is one of my favorite people. You can say that I am a daddy's girl.

Overall, I guess that I am the little girl with big hopes and no one to really help her out along the way. A small girl in a shadow that no one sees. Though I can promise that I will prove everyone wrong and push out of the dark space I am currently in. I don't need the support of everyone because the people I need already help me out like my father and oldest brother, though, in a way, being an outcast has really helped me out. Made me work harder than everyone else and for this I wouldn't change a thing about my life. I am thankful that I am the outcast that I am.

_**AN- Well, first chapter is here and I'd love to see your feedback. I am really liking the way things are turning out and there is an actual plot that I can't wait to write out. **_

_**I'd also love to thank that one guest reviewer. I absolutes adore you! **_

_**Now, everyone else reading this story... Review! I want your opinions. **_

_**Until next time. -Laura**_


	3. Meeting the Toad

Chapter Two: Meeting the Toad

"_And I started to hear it again_

_But this time it wasn't the end_

_And the room was so quiet_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_

_For the devil to dance again_

_And the room was too quiet_

_I was looking for a breath of life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But the choirs in my head said no"_

_-__Breath of Life by _Florence and the Machine 

I entered the Great Hall slowly, my eyes roaming the room discreetly. It seemed like everything was going on like usual. All of the kids were happily catching up with their friends after a long spring break and the Heads of the Houses were casually handing out their student's schedules. So I sat down at the end of the long Gryffindor table and began loading my plate up with waffles and sausage, which was my favorite breakfast food.

No one usually sat next to me seeing as all of Hogwarts thought I was a freak, but Ron always attempted to sit a few seats down because he and his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger always felt bad for me. I don't think he knew that I noticed, but I always appreciated it. I would go insane without human contact from my siblings, but they didn't need to know that small fact.

"Miss Weasley?" I heard a stern voice behind me attempting to gain my attention.

I turned to the right and saw my absolute favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, "Yes, Professor?"

She handed me a piece of paper, "Here is your timetable. I wish you luck for all of the classes that you chose to take. Most out of the entire six year class. You didn't even drop one single thing, although, if you want to change it, I could help you drop something for a free period."

Last year, when the Heads of the Houses went around fixing classes for next year, I had no clue what to chose to go into, so I just kept all of my classes. Something McGonagall tried to talk me out of numerous times, which, of course, she failed at.

"Yes, I know, Professor. We had this discussion multiple times last year. I can handle the homework and the classes." That was an under statement. I had all the extra time in the world and NEWT's would be a piece of cake.

"But, Weasley, I don't want you to fail anything. I know that you'll make an excellent witch one day, except you shouldn't overwork yourself," the Head of Gryffindor House said with a worried expression.

I gave a small half smile, "I promise that when things get hard, I'll have a chat with you about my classes."

She gave me an look that clearly showed she did not believe me one bit, "Fine then, Miss Weasley. I shall see you in class right after lunch then for class."

Then she walked over toward my twin brothers, who were currently whispering with Lee Jordon, and staring at Ginny mischievously. I suspected that she was their next victim. This made me snicker under my breath.

"What's so funny, Rose?"

I looked over to my left and saw Ron and his friends taking the empty seats next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, it's just that I'm suspecting Ginny is Fred and George's next target. I think it's for turning their hair green right before we left for Diagon Ally last week," I explained quietly before stuffing more food in my mouth.

My younger brother laughed before he asked me another question, "So what class do you have first? I still can't believe you didn't drop one single thing. I would've got mad if I were you."

I took this time to glance at the timetable McGonagall handed me a few minutes ago, "Well, first up is Defence Against the Dark Arts with that Umbridge woman..."

"You mean that bloody Toad? Bloody hell, Rose, I feel bad for you to get your day ruined so fast," Ron mumbled as he spilled some pumpkin juice down his front.

"Wasn't that the woman from your trial, Harry? The one you described as a shrewd, old hag or something?" I asked the boy with the lightening bolt scar.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'd watch out for her, Rosetta."

Next to him, Hermione nodded, "Did you hear the speech she gave yesterday? I don't think anyone has ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore before."

I shrugged before taking one last swig of my orange juice, "I know. That was pretty annoying, wasn't it? Well, I better be off. Nice to see you again Harry, Ron, Hermione."

The trio gave me small smiles and a few waves as I departed with a sigh. I really didn't want to go to that old, pink bat's class at all, even if Defense was my favorite subject. I had a terrible feeling that it was going to chance soon.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Umbridge, and I will be preparing you for your NEWT's next year, except we are going to teach you properly this year. From now on, you are going to learn the Ministry-approved curriculum of theoretical studying. So if you study diligently, you will be rewarded, and if not, you will suffer the consequences." Umbridge stated as she paced in the front of the classroom in her atrocious pink cardigan and giant bow on the top of her large head. Then, with a wave of her wand, our books floated out to us and landed quietly on our desks.

Everyone investigated the thick text books that were upon our desks with confused looks.

Tracy Davies, who was a Slytherin girl that was seated in the front of the room, was the brave soul who raised their hand to question the toad, "Um, these books say nothing about using defensive spells or anything useful."

The Professor smiled at her sweetly, "Well, Miss...?"

"Tracy Davies," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Miss Davies, I know. From now on, students such as yourselves will learn magic in a safe and secure way that is absolutely risk free," explained the small, but round, woman.

"But if we don't use magic, then how are we supposed to learn?" questioned Katie Bell, a fellow Gryffindor.

I could see that Umbridge was getting slightly upset with us, "Hands please. And if you know the theory of the spells, then you should be able to perform them at your exams, which is that matter, seeing as this is a school."

This was unbelievable. The Ministry was too paranoid at Dumbledore, so they wouldn't let the students of Hogwarts learn how to defend themselves in the middle of a war?

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Rosetta Weasley."

I could see recognition pass over her face at my name, "Miss Weasley, what is it you would like to ask?"

"I was just wondering, ma'am, why we are going to take a defensive class when we are not going to be able of actually learn defense spells and strategies. If we get attacked outside of school, then the theory of the spell will come in real handy when we don't know how to perform it," I stated quietly from my seat in the exact middle of the room.

Her eyes darkened and her fake smile began to slip off of her face, "Well, Miss Weasley, as I said before, learning the theories well enough will enable you to actually have the ability to perform the spell in a time of need. Besides, why would you need to use defensive spells anyway? No one would attack children."

Cho Change raised her hand and began to speak in a shaky voice, about to burst into tears, "What about Cedric? He died last year..."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, yes, but that will likely never happen to any of you. The thought is just absurd."

This lady was mad if she and the Ministry believed any of this hogwash. Diggory's death was the cause of that dark wizard. You-Know-Who killed him and you were lying to yourself if you thought otherwise.

"Now, just let me clear somethings up for you before you children before we begin. Some people say that the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. That is a lie and completely untrue. If I hear any different, I will be sure to enforce sever consequences to the students who think differently," Umbridge said lowly. It seems that we have all gotten off on a bad start with the hag. "If you would please open up to chapter one and begin to silently read to yourselves until the end of class, that would be wonderful. Anyone who doesn't finish will do so tonight for homework."

I then watched the teacher sit at her desk and write something down on a piece of parchment with a sour face. This school year will be absolutely dreadful.

_**AN- Well, how was the chapter? Good I hope. Just let me know in a nice review before you exit the page.**_

_**Thanks to those who review the last ****chapter ****celeste.c. alrguello****, co****delykomonadvanced, and LilyFlowerPotter4ever. -Laura**_


	4. Mishap in Potions Class

Chapter Three: Mishap in Potions Class

_"Two a.m. where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm a shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_ Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again"_

_-The Lonely by Christina Perri_

After Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, everyone rushed out of the classroom as fast as they could. I could tell that this class is going to be a joke seeing as I already read half the book. Let me tell you that is too basic for even first years and they don't know the first thing about magic yet.

Although, I was wondering why Umbridge was even hired. I know the Dumbledore would never willingly put the toad in charge of anyone at Hogwarts. From the little speech she gave at dinner the other night made it seem like the Ministry placed her here against the Headmasters will. That would make sense, especially after witnessing her view on the brewing war. Also, after spending half the summer at Grimmauld, the Order made it seem like the Ministry thought the the Headmaster was trying to replace Fudge of something stupid like that.

Now on to Potions with Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin, though I really don't mind the class that much. I don't know why, but it seems that the man doesn't totally despise me, unlike the rest of the Gryffindors. This was something that the students of Hogwarts held against me. I guess that it was just too freakish to be a Gryffindor and not be hated by the Potions Master.

After I arrived in the dungeons, we took our seats before Snape began class. I dearly hoped that I wouldn't have such a dreadful partner like last year, which was Hestia Carrow, who, unlike her twin sister, Flora, was absolutely awful in the art of potion making. She always managed to either mess or blow it up.

Seated between a Ravenclaw, Eddie Carmicheal and a Hufflepuff, Greta Albert, Snape began his routine speech and talked about the NEWT's. Honestly, it was a bit repetitive. Are we going to hear this speech from all of the professors today?

We then began a slightly difficult potion, although it was honestly a piece of cake for me. That may be just because I was a genius at potions, though I hate to brag.

I scooped up a vial of the light purple liquid and placed the cork tightly on the small bottle. The girl to my right's cauldron had somehow managed to turn into a rather nasty shade of green, but the Ravenclaw's to my left was only a few shades darker than necessarily. Though as I returned from handing my potion to Snape, a big, burly Gryffindor, Lenny Finburg, slipped something inside my cauldron. I barely had any time to duck in cover before the potion flew everywhere from the wrong ingredient being added.

All the sudden this horrid wailing could be heard throughout the entire classroom. Greta had no been as lucky as me and Eddie had been. She was absolutely covered with the now foul smelling, dark brown potion. Large boils were popping up all over her skin and her blonde hair was starting to smoke.

Professor Snape rushed over to quickly vanish the potion and sent the sobbing Hufflepuff up to the hospital wing with another one of her housemates.

"Who was the idiotic fool who blew up Miss Weasley potion by adding an incorrect ingredient to her perfect potion?" Severus Snape hissed to the class while looking around the room. His dark eyes landed on Lenny, who avoided his gaze while trying to hide his obvious smirk.

The Potions Master glared at the boy, "Finburg, thirty points from Gryffindor and two weeks worth of detention with me. You will also be staying after class to clean this mess up. Now, I suggest that all of you pack up and get to your next class before you are all late."

I quickly packed up my things and hurried out of the dark room. All the eyes of my fellow Gryffindors were burning into my retreating back. I guess this would just be another thing that they would blame me for, even though I had nothing to do with it at all. Although, I was quite used to this occurrence. I was just the school scapegoat.

Except I never really understood why I was the person to blame for everything. Was it because I was so different that them all? Maybe it was for my strive to get out into the real world and try to make a difference in the world. No, but it might be because I singled myself out as a child and never attempted to talk to anyone or even get along with them really.

After this thought I arrived at my History of Magic class. It was sad that only about ten people were taking this class for the need of their future careers. Binns was floating around the classroom, about to start class, though I doubted that it would be anything of importance.

I couldn't help stop my mind from wandering to the past.

_**AN- So, how was it? Good, I hope. Though you could tell me your thoughts in a lovely review by hitting the nice blue button a few inches down the page...**_

_**Also, I would like to apologize on how I haven't updated in forever. The end of the school year is close and I have been piled with tons of homework. After the school year I will hope to update way more often. Although, band camp is right around the corner too, and I will be busy with that soon... Yes, I am a band geek. Deal with it. **_

_**Lastly, I would like to thank my one reviewer, **_**codelykomonadvanced_, for reviewing the last chapter._**

**_Remember, leave a review as you exit the page._**

**_Until next time. -Laura_**


	5. Wands

Chapter Four: Wands

_"Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for up part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start"_

_-The Scientist by Coldplay_

_"George Weasley, you leave Percy alone this instant!" Mum angrily shouted at one of my older brothers, who was just about to cut off a large chunk of his brother's bright, red hair._

_The twin frowned at being caught and reluctantly placed the scissors back in the drawer where they came from. Although his mischievous smile was back on his face as soon as Fred whispered something in his ear, causing them to both dash away up to their room to no doubt plan yet another scheme._

_I watched my mother heave a heavy sigh and continue to make our dinner. The stress has been getting to her lately because the twins, Ginny, and Ron have been quite the handful lately. I think that they are excited for Bill and Charlie returning from Hogwarts for Easter break. The family hasn't seen the two since Christmas and was anticipating the two brothers arrival tomorrow._

_"Molly, you must calm down. You know that the kids are just happy that their oldest brothers are coming home for a visit. Cheer up, dear, and just relax," Dad told his wife while he calmly read this mornings paper. The headline was something about a Secret Keeper that worked for the Ministry of Magic being caught giving away secrets for money. He was going to be sent to Azkaban by the looks of it._

_"Yes, Arthur, I know. Now, how was your day at- Dear, is that another Muggle plug sticking out of your pocket? You have enough of those darn contraptions. For the love of Merlin-" I tuned out the rest of Mummy's shouting as my father attempted to worm his way out of the woman's wrath._

_I turned back to the giant book sitting in front of me and began to read it once again. It was one of Percy's books and he let me borrow it because he knew that I would actually take care of the thing and then return it to him in pristine condition. The book was over one of the things that had peeked my interest at the time and that was wandlore, which was the branch of magic that was about the history, abilities, and actions of wands. This interesting book was written by an Ollivander, but not the current wandmaker, though it was one of his great-grandfather of something like that._

"Wandlore may have been explored first by ancient wizards more than two thousand years ago. In the beginning of wizarding history, the magical forces of the wand may have been experimented upon and explored through the ages, with all its findings written down, as with many other mysteries of the world, each with its dedicated and brilliant explorers. And like those fields, it is further comprehended as time goes on. After magical education, a person seeking to become a wandmaker must become the apprentice of a skilled wandmaker. From there, they may undergo the study of wandlore. There is also a possibility that there are gatherings where wandlore lessons are taught. Even so, it is clear that wandlore must be understood clearly in order to become a skilled wandmaker..."

_Hmm, interesting. I just couldn't wait to get my wand, although, since I am only eight years old it will be quite a while before I am going for a visit to Ollivander's. A fact which was hard to deal with because I just couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and finally learn magic._

_"Rose? Hello? Are you in there?" Dad asked me from across the kitchen table. I must have zoned out or something._

_I shook my head to get rid of my current thoughts and focused on my father, "Sorry, must of spaced out. What were you saying again Daddy?"_

_He gave me a small smile and even let out a little chuckle, "It's fine darling. Your mother was just trying to ask if you could get your brothers and sister because supper is done. Do you think that you would mind?"_

_I closed the large book after I marked my page and slid out of my chair, "Sure, Mummy and Daddy. I'll go get the cavalry."_

_My parents laughed as I stepped out of the room._

* * *

_I entered the shop after a small hesitation. Mum told me to go pick out a wand while she went to go get me the books I needed for school that none of my brothers didn't already own from previous years at the dingy hand-me-down store. I was beginning to feel nervous, but I was also ecstatic. I was finally going to get my wand after years of wondering what wood or core it would have._

_The dimly lit room was hard to navigate because of the things that littered the floor, but I thought that it was wonderful. __The shop was stuffed with shelves that were stocked high with a ton of wands and I also spotted a desk a few yards in front of me._

_"Hello?" I cautiously called out in the dark room. It looked like no one was here. "I'm here to buy a wand."_

_All of the sudden a old looking man with crazy, white hair flew into sight from a ladder that zoomed across one of the shelves. He had large sideburns and a wrinkled face. I presumed this was Mr. Ollivander, the greatest wandmaker in all of England and maybe even Europe._

_"I would assume so, Miss Weasley, because you are in fact in a eleven year-old girl in a wand shop. Now, which arm is your wand arm?" the elderly man asked as he walked over toward me, almost tripping on a stray book. "Oh, and I would like to apologize for the mess. A rather tricky child was in right before you walked in and I hadn't bothered to clean up because I assumed it would just become cluttered as soon as my next customer walked in."_

_Pausing, I took a minute to process this information. This man knew my name already._

_"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know my name?" I questioned._

_He gave out a small chuckle, "I remember everyone that I have ever sold a wand to, Miss Weasley. I remember when your parents bought their first wands and your brothers before you. You remind me a bit of your father. I also remember seeing a cute, little baby in here when Charlie came in to but his first wand. Now, your wand arm?"_

_Finally, I stuck out my right arm. He then used a magical tape measure to obtain my measurements while he went to look for a wand for me to try out._

_"Acacia, unicorn hair core, ten and a half inches," Ollivander said as he pulled a simple brown wand out of a box on one of the shelves. Then he handed it to me. "Well, go ahead and give it a wave!"_

_I slowly brought the wand up with a look of uncertainly on my face. Then I waved it haphazardly and the most terrible thing happened. I caught Mr. Ollivander on fire._

_"I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I attempted to help put the flames out._

_With a look of surprise on his face, the wandmaker pulled his overcoat off and stomped the flame out, "Well, that has never happened before. That is if definitely not the wand for you." He the proceeded to cautiously remove the stick form my hand and put it back in the box and on the shelf._

_Scratching the back of my neck, I waited until Ollivander gave me another wand to try out._

_"Okay, this one is fern, dragon heartstring core, and is twelve and one third inches long."_

_Right when I was about to give it a wave, the man pulled it out of my hand and shook his head._

_"This is not it... Hmm, I wonder..." then Ollivander walked into his back room. I heard quite a bit of banging and a lot of ruckus. What was he looking for?_

_The old man came back up front with dust all over him and his hair even more wild than before._

_"Now, Miss Weasley, I think that this one would be a good match. Aspen, phoenix feather core, and eleven and one forth inches long. Give it a wave?" the wandmaker said as he handed me the wand with a smile on his face._

_I looked at the wand closely. The wood was a beautiful ivory color and the handle had intricate ebony designs all over. After I was finished admiring how gorgeous it was, I then picked up the piece of wood and a wonderful warmth spread through me. With a smile I waved the wand and sparks of all colors erupted out of the tip. It was beautiful._

_"Wonderful, Miss Weasley, but very interesting. Very much indeed." Mumbled Ollivander._

_I looked at him curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what's interesting about my wand?"_

_"Well, it is just that aspen wands are very rare, as if one with a phoenix feather core. Rare and very powerful. They are also loyal to the owner of the wand and no one else. Mixed with the phoenix feather core just makes this one of the rarest wands that I have ever sold. I think that you are going to do great things, Miss Weasley, it's just a wonder about what the great things are that you are destined to do, though I guess that the wand chooses the wizard for certain reasons," the wandmaker answered as I paid seven galleons for my wand._

The sound of heavy feet hitting the ground after the bell that signals the end of the lesson brings me out of the deep and forgotten memories of my mind. I slowly shake away the thoughts while I jam my things inside of the bag. Then I sling it on my shoulder and rush out of the classroom, narrowly avoiding walking straight through Binns.

**_AN- Sorry about the wait._**

**_Thank you to _Somora Lane_, _codelyokomonadvanced_, _BlueRose22_, and _celeste.c. arguello_ for reviewing._**

**_Until next time. -Laura_**


	6. My Escape to Insanity

Chapter Five: My Escape to Insanity

_"Suddenly I'm lost_

_On my street_

_On my block_

_Oh why, oh why,_

_Oh why haven't you been there for me?_

_Can't you see I'm losing my mind this time?_

_This time it's real I can see"_

_-Be Calm by FUN._

The sound of feet hitting the ground after the bell that signals the end of the lesson brings me out of the deep and forgotten memories of my mind. I slowly shake away the thoughts while I jam my things inside of the bag. Then I sling it on my shoulder and rush out of the classroom, narrowly avoiding walking straight through Binns.

Now it was time for lunch. I specifically hate this time because I had no one to enjoy it with and everyone would be extra hateful today because Lenny just had to go and lose thirty points for Gryffindor today. Guess who they would take it out on? Me, of course.

I could either risk going to lunch and get picked on by the hellions in my house or I could just take the safe route and go to the library where no one would likely bother me.

That settled it. Library it is then. I will just eat a large dinner.

After making a quick stop up in my dorm to grab my books, I hurried down to my favorite place. Being surrounded by books and knowledge just made me feel happy and relaxed. I could drift off into the pages and let my mind wander in another world without the constant need to hide or run. Let my problems drift away. It's a freedom that I never get to experience in real life. At least, not in the near future.

I settled down at my usual table in the back of the library, which was nudged between a huge window and a small bookshelf that held numerous copies of the _Daily Prophet _from today all the way back to when the paper was first published. Pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment, I began to start my long potions essay that was due Wednesday.

"Hiding in the library again, Rose?" a dreamy voice said, causing me to jump, but smile at the girl who spoke to me.

Lifting my hand to my face I tucked a stray curl of auburn hair behind my ear, "I am not hiding, I am merely finishing one of Snape's essays so I won't have to do it at the last second like everyone else." Though that was a blunt lie. I would have plenty of time to finish it later and still have hours to kill.

"Oh, mind if I join you then? I don't see any Nargles over here," Luna Lovegood asked while readjusting her latest addition of the Quibbler under her arm. I had a feeling the girl didn't believe me one bit.

I gave the Ravenclaw a small nod and she gladly took the empty seat to my left. I also didn't even bother to ask what nargles were as I watched Luna open her magazine and begin reading it upside down.

Whenever I saw Luna I always felt sympathy for her. She was a very odd girl with few friends, though I think Ginny was one of them. And she was a bit like me really, now that I think about it. Maybe I just always saw myself in Luna in some weird sort of way and not want the same thing to happen to her as it did me. I also think her being quite insane doesn't help her case, but over the years that I've known her I have come to enjoy her madness.

"How have you been lately?" I asked the fourth year quietly as I finished my essay.

Luna's large, blue eyes focused on me, "Well, just fine really, although, I suspect that the Nargles have been hiding my shoes."

"Hiding your shoes?" I questioned. "That's dreadful! Did you ever get rid of those Wrackspurts?" I have also learned to deal with her odd quirks. They make my life more interesting anyway.

Luna shook her head, causing her wild, blond locks to bounce everywhere, "No, they still appear every once and a while. I think that I can feel them buzzing around my ears right now."

I gave her a soft smile and begun to pack up my things, "That's too bad, Luna. Now I have to get to get to Transfiguration or else McGonagall will have my head."

The young Ravenclaw hummed in acknowledgement, but other than that she gave no notice of me leaving. I knew that she enjoyed our little chats every now and then because Luna usually had no one to talk to, which was another thing the two of us had in common. I gave her a small wave and exited the library.

I couldn't wait for Transfiguration because it was one of my favorite class taught by my favorite professor. McGonagall knew how to make a class interesting while teaching us difficult things at the same time, which was something that only good teachers could do. Too bad the long speech about our future and how NEWTs will be the key to everything would make things start out boring.

* * *

"Excellent work, Miss Weasley! You transfigured that rabbit perfectly into a nicely woven wool sweater, and you even managed to accomplish it within five minutes. I cannot believe you also add an intricate pattern too. Five points to Gryffindor for your outstanding achievements," McGonagall praised me with a rare smile as she stopped to take a look at my progress. She would never admit it, but I was one of her favorite students. I could prove this from the multiple smiles I received from her along with the long chats we both enjoyed with each other.

I thanked her casually and then proceeded to return piece of clothing back into the fluffy bunny it was before. The smile that I had on my face was soon wiped away when I heard the whispering behind my back.

"Ugh, I don't understand why Professor McGonagall even likes her. Weasley is just a friendless know-it-all without any emotions. Back in first year, I remember when I tried to hold a conversation with her and it was like speaking with a robot. Not one care for anyone else but herself. No wonder no one in her family bothers talking to her," Lauren Martin sneered to her fellow Ravenclaw friend, Stacy Brinde.

Martin a bitter Ravenclaw girl with long, dark blonde hair and a rather large nose that was always in everyone's business. She could never accept the fact that I was the one person above her in academics. Lauren was also a huge gossip and it seemed that I was one of her favorite topics. This was one of the reasons why no one dared to ever speak to me. And Brinde, a tall, slender girl with extremely curly hair, was Martin's mindless lackey. I have no idea how she even got into Ravenclaw with how stupid she seemed to be.

"I don't even know how she even got into Gryffindor. She's just a cowardly loser who doesn't know what the meaning of brave is," Martin continued to insult me loudly, knowing that I could hear her nasal voice from across the room. "Maybe the Sorting Hat felt bad for her and didn't want to put her into measly Hufflepuff. Couldn't find a suitable house for the freak because her head is so void of human thoughts, so he just placed her with the rest of her dirt poor family..."

At this point I quit listening. Out of all the bloody people in the entire world, the person I hate the most is bloody Lauren Martin. She took every opportunity to mock me and my family, and I was tired of it. But I didn't want things to get any worse between us, so I just ground my teeth together and waited with clenched fists until the class was over.

Then I proceeded to flee the classroom as fast as I could, and didn't stop until I was back in my dorm all alone during my free period. Although, I wasn't entirely alone the whole time, seeing as another girl in my dorm, Katie Bell, one of the only girls in my year I could tolerate, was coming and going through the room every now and then.

Laying on my comfy bed, I kicked my uncomfortable black shoes off and let out a huge sigh. Even though I despised Martin so much, I could never get rid of the constant nagging in the back of my head. Creating a voice in the back of my head that always whispered my biggest insecurities whenever I had time to think, which happened to be a lot. Am I really Gryffindor material? Did the Sorting Hat just put me in my house because I was a Weasley? Do I really come across to people as an emotionless girl?

_No, _I thought to myself, _why am I listening to what Lauren Martin of all people has to say about me? Don't be stupid... __  
_

_**AN- I am so sorry about the long wait. This chapter got deleted so I had to rewrite the entire thing. **_

_**On a better note, summer had begun and I shall hopefully have a lot more time to update my stories. **_

_**I would also like to thank my reviewers**_** Somora Lane**_** and **_**codelyokomonadvanced**_** for reviewing this chapter.**_

_**Until next time. -Laura**_


	7. Bad Day

Chapter Six: Bad Day

_"__Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone__"_

_-Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars_

After dinner I had a load of time to waste, so, to avoid my absurd roommates, I decided to go take a walk around the school. I was feeling a bit restless as of late and I just wanted to stretch my legs. Tucking my wand inside my pocket, I got up from my bed and rolled my sleeves up before skipping down the stairs. A sudden idea just popped inside of my head, and I couldn't wait to get to the Room of Requirement, which was a secret room that appeared for me two years ago when I was looking for a place to escape from the retched people that went to this school. I'd been going there ever since.

As I walked through the common room, I heard a girl in the grade below me whispering to her friend about Harry Potter and how he lied about last year during the Tournament. She also proceeded to mention how Seamus Finnigan publicly told Harry that he didn't believe him yesterday after the feast. What a load of bull. Harry would never lie about anything that big and I believed him, as did my family and the entire Order of Phoenix, though I doubted that my thoughts would change anything.

Once I made it out of the portrait, I began to walk toward the seventh floor. It was only a few floors away since the Gryffindor Common Room was located inside of a tower. When I was almost to the secret room when I heard a loud crash behind me. Turning around quickly with my heart going a minute a minute, I pulled my wand out and was a bit shocked to see Colin Creevey, a fourth year Gryffindor. He ran into a suit of armor and, subsequently, knocked it over.

"Are you following me?" I asked, my tone filled with anger and annoyance, but a bit of curiosity was thrown in too. Why would someone be following me of all people?

The small boy stood up shakily and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, you see, your older brothers, Fred and George, saw you leave and they said that they would give me a Skiving Snack Box for free if I followed you and told them where you'd gone. Sorry."

I glared at the muggleborn, "Well, you can go tell Fred and George that I said to leave me alone and go back to the common room. If I catch you following me again I won't hesitate to hex you."

He nodded frantically and ran off a fast as he could. My brothers were going to hear from me later. I had no idea why they sent some kid to follow me, but I was going to find out. I know that they want to watch out for me, but watching me twenty-four hours a day and sending people to stalk me was a bit too far. Thankfully, I had caught Creevey before the I reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who a mad wizard attempting to teach trolls how to dance, and made the room appear out of no where. Even if my twin brothers knew almost everything there is to know about the school, I strongly believed that they had no idea about the Room of Requirement.

When I finally entered the come and go room a enormous smile appeared on my face. Looking around, I noticed that the room had its usual appearance. A large book case was on one side of the cozy room and a huge, red chair, that was very comfortable, sat in front of a gigantic fireplace, which give the room a red and orange glow. In the very back corner of the room sat a beautiful grand piano. This was the place that I headed to first.

Slowly, I lowered myself on the long bench and swept my hand lightly across the black and white keys. It had been a few weeks since I sat at a piano, and I missed the feeling greatly. I then began to play an old muggle tune that my Uncle Ignatius taught to me. He and his wife, Lucretia, who I was named after seeing as my middle name is my aunt's name, were the people who taught me how to play before they died right before I went off to Hogwarts. My family was too poor to afford a piano, but I tried to play whenever the opportunity arrived. Luckily, there was one at Grimmauld Place, though I never would play when anyone was around. This was a talent that I cherished greatly, but rarely got to use. A fact that depressed me.

Musical tunes flowed through the room gracefully. All from Bach and Beethoven to the latest pieces of recent music that I could get my hands on. Eventually I lost myself in the music and never wanted to stop, but as always, life had to continue on. Before I even knew it, it was time for astronomy. I was going to be late too, because class started in five minute and the classroom was on the other side of the building. Professor Sinistra was going to kill me, so hurried as I ran up the multiple floors until I reached the Astronomy Tower after grabbing my bag.

Breathing heavily, I shuffled to my feet while ignoring the aching feeling in my muscles from sprinting that distance as fast as I did. I was late by five minutes. Sinistra continued her speech after she gave me a glare for being late on the first day back. One the lecture was over, we reviewed by making a chart of the stars and planets. By the time class was over, everyone was dead tired and just wanted to go back to their dorms. Why did I take this class again?

What a crummy first day this was turning out to be. First I get some old hag as a Defense professor, who didn't even teach the curriculum by making us learn basic theory. Then my potion got blown up by some obnoxious bully in my year, which caused him to loose thirty points and piss the hell out of the Gryffindor House. First day back and we were already losing to the other houses. To kick it off even more, Slytherin held first place by being fifteen points in front of Ravenclaw. Then during History of Magic I fell asleep and didn't even have an idea what we were learning about, though it wouldn't matter much because I already knew everything I needed to know since I read the book cover to cover twice. After I skipped lunch, I had to listen to Joanne Martin talk crap about me to her little minions. Then was stalked by Creevey because my brother put him up to it. And lastly, I was late to Astronomy and tired as hell.

After making my mental list of why my life was so crappy, I had safely arrived at my dorm. I quickly changed into my pajamas, which was a pair of deep blue shorts and a t-shirt that supported the Chudley Cannons that was a gift from Ron, and flopped down on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep.

I hope tomorrow will be a better day, but being me, I highly doubted that. Nothing ever turned out in my favor.

_**AN- Well, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but I need to post it to continue on with the story. This is just a chapter that finishes out the day and I apologize for it being uber short. Your feedback would be lovely my little readers, as well as much appreciated, so leave me a review will you?**_

_**Also, who do you think Rosetta should interact with? I may be having a bit of trouble sorting that issue out Although, I am sure I will resolve it soon, I would love to hear your ideas.**_

_**Thank you **_**codelyokomonadvanced _for reviewing the last chapter. Your support is wonderful and keeps me writing. Keep it up._**

**_Until next time. -Laura_**


	8. Awkward Conversations

Chapter Seven: Awkward Conversations

_"All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all belong?"_

_-Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles_

The next morning I was awoken by the sun shining brightly on my face since I forgot to close my curtains. I spared a quick glance at the clock to my left and sighed. Six in the morning. I had an hour to kill before breakfast started, and I knew from experience that it was drag on forever. The only upside would be that my roommates wouldn't be up to torment me.

Slowly, I got out of my comfortable bed and into the chilly morning air so I could head off to take a scolding hot shower. Once that was over, I slipped on a black skirt and buttoned up my white blouse before tucking it in. Then I put on my scarlet and gold tie loosely around my neck after I carelessly threw on my uncomfortable black shoes. Lastly, I finally tucked my wand up my sleeve and grabbed my bag. I spared one look at the clock to see that I still had a half hour to kill before silently heading out the dorm.

Now, what to do? I finished my homework for the next week and probably read every book that the library carried in my last five years at Hogwarts. Maybe a walk around the lake? No, if I did that, then I would surely miss breakfast because the murky waters always managed to fascinate me for hours.

"Rose? What are you doing up so early?" a voice said as I was halfway across the common room.

Turning around, I saw that it was none other that Harry Potter and he was currently lounged on the couch in front of the warm fire.

"Once I wake up, I can never get back to sleep. Why are you up so early, Harry?" I asked the boy as I placed myself on the edge of the chair.

He rubbed his left palm before answering, "Had to finish an essay."

"Oh," I muttered. I didn't mention that I knew he was lying because the kid was a ruddy liar.

They was a rather awkward silence for a few minutes before Harry broke it with a question. "Did you have the knew Defense teacher yet?"

I nodded my head as I responded, "Yeah, isn't she such an ugly cow? I especially can't stand her fake smile and that horrendous shade of pink she adores. Though her teaching is by far the worst."

"Yeah," Harry said before looking off into the distance. This expression was one I knew well since it was upon my face quite often. He was thinking, so I think that it would be time I let him be.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, but I think that I'll get going. See you later Harry," I told him as I stood up.

Harry waved at me as I left, "Bye."

The portrait of the Fat Lady shut behind me and I finally decided that I would just head down to the Great Hall.

* * *

My odd conversation with Harry had been placed to the back of my mind as the days passed. Over the course of the time going by, Defense classes were getting more hellish to sit through with Umbridge teaching us absolutely nothing. Snape's potions class wasn't much better than the first day too, it's just that the Slytherins and Gryffindors that bother me are being more desecrate with their pranks. A bit of good news is that I have been slowly slipping into the shadows more so no one is getting under my skin as much. Eventually, a little more that two weeks passed and it was only a few days before the first Hogsmeade trip. I doubted that I would even bother going since I have no money and no one to spend it with. Little did I know that this would change after a short conversation with Hermione Granger in the library.

I was just finishing up a long Ancient Runes translation at my usual table in the library when the young witch came up to me. At first I didn't take notice of her since I was so concentrated on my homework, but she clear her throat to catch my attention. When I looked up, she was twiddling her thumbs and trying to form words that wouldn't came out of her mouth.

"Is there something you want, Hermione?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect from the girl.

She took a seat next to me and then finally spoke, "Well, you see, we have been learning nothing worthwhile in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry, Ron, and I came up with the idea of forming a secret group so we can learn how to fight and defend ourselves."

It took me a while to process that information, and it didn't help that she talked a mile a minute. Go against Umbridge and create a group dedicated to dueling? I would actually learn something useful and get hands-on experience. What if we got caught though? That would be awful, but so what? Maybe I could take this as an opportunity and make friends or at least remove mydelf as Hogwarts number one target to pick on.

Granger took my silence as a bad sign and began to ramble a bit, "Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to. There is going to be a secret meeting at the Hog's Head next Saturday and since you're a Weasley and one of the top students in the school I thought that you would want to go. I mean, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are going to be there too and-"

I cut her off before the fifth year could go on, "Hermione! I was just thinking about it. I would love to join this little group thing... Do you mind if I bring a friend though?"

She shook her head quickly, which caused her bushy hair to bounce, and gave me a smile. "Just as long as they are trustworthy. Remember Hogsmeade this weekend?"

I gave her a nod and she left as quick as she came. Hopefully this would be a good idea and a new learning experience for me. Packing my things up and slinging my bag over my shoulder, I left the library with a slight smile on my face. For the first time in a long while I felt a bit happy. Time to find Luna and tell her about this defense group.

_**AN- I am so sorry about not updating. I have been super busy with school and family things. Hopefully this story will start moving faster since the plot is starting to thicken a bit. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews **_**alice22**_** and **_**bbclyokomutant**_**. And I hope to get more soon. **_

_**Until next time. -Laura**_


End file.
